Seasons
by Melylott S. Banks
Summary: 4 short tales of Frodo and Sam's friendship growing, season by season. COMPLETE
1. Spring Of Roses, Elvish, and Sneezes

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Reviews welcomed. *nods*  
  
Dedicated to shirebound, for her kindness and encouragement.  
  
Spring  
  
Spring was always Sam's favorite season. He loved to watch his father work in the little garden at Bag End, making the plants thrive and grow under his care. Often, Bilbo would bring them their tea outside, chilled, and sometimes the Gaffer let Sam help plant, water, or prune the flowers. His chubby little hands became swift and deft as he dealt with the resilient marigolds, the prickly roses, and the tiny and delicate daisies. He loved helping his father, and there was no time he felt more content then at the end of the day when his rosy, suntanned face was covered in smears of dirt, and his hands were sore from a long day's work. But Sam's favorite days of all were the days when Frodo would join them outside. He would sit on a garden bench reading a book or writing, and would always talk to Sam; telling him funny jokes and wonderful stories. Sam thought Frodo's stories were almost as good as Mr. Bilbo's.  
  
But unfortunately, these days were few and far between. Bilbo explained to Sam that Frodo couldn't join them as much as he would like because the garden made him sneeze. Sam didn't understand. Was he sick? Didn't he like the garden? Bilbo assured Sam that Frodo wasn't sick, and he did enjoy looking at the garden, especially the roses. This gave Sam an idea.  
One day when Frodo was inside and the Gaffer was talking with Bilbo, Sam snuck over to the garden and plucked the biggest, reddest rose he could find. After all, if he took the flower inside it wouldn't be a problem. Bilbo had said the garden made Frodo sneeze, not the flowers themselves. Sam quietly tiptoed down the hall to Frodo's room and opened the door. "Hello Mr. Frodo!" He said, jumping onto the bed next to Frodo's desk. He had tucked the rose into his back pocket.  
  
"Sam, it's wonderful to see you. I'm just finishing up some of the elvish lessons Uncle Bilbo gave me. Do you want to take a look?"  
Sam nodded, climbed onto Frodo's lap, looking down at the piece of white parchment on the desk in front of him. It was covered in complicated curves, dots, and squiggles in black ink that Sam recognized as Frodo's handwriting. Sam listed intently as Frodo began to speak.  
  
"I'm practicing different elvish words and their meanings. You see here, this is the elvish word for friend, "mellon". And this one," Frodo pointed to another word on the parchment, "means sun. Now you see...  
  
Frodo's words were broken off by what seemed to Sam like an endless strain of sneezes. When he was finally done, he wiped his watery blue eyes with a handkerchief and gave Sam a queer half-smile.  
  
"Samwise...do you have something you want to show me?"  
  
Sam realized he might have been wrong about the flower, but he knew that if he didn't confess he would get in trouble.  
  
"Mr. Frodo I'm sorry I brought you a rose because Mr. Bilbo told me you liked them but I didn't know it would make you sick..." Sam's words came out in a rush.  
  
"Calm down Sam!" Frodo exclaimed. He leaned down and stoked Sam's golden brown curls. Sam was quietly crying, and Frodo wiped away his tears.  
  
"Slow down, and start again. I promise I won't be upset."  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo, I'm so sorry. I brought you a present, a rose. I didn't know it would make you sneeze. I'm sorry..."  
  
To Sam's surprise, Frodo began to laugh. "You silly little Gamgee. Why would I be mad at you? It's the thought that counts, that's what Bilbo always says; and it's true. Now dry your tears and let me see that rose."  
  
Sam held out the rose in one chubby hand and gave it to Frodo.  
  
"Oh, Samwise, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Frodo said, his delicate features clearly bracing for another sneezing attack. "How about we go outside. It's just about nightfall, and we can watch the sunset together. Spring sunsets are always lovely, and the garden is the best place to watch them from. This elvish can wait for later. All right?"  
  
Sam nodded, hopped off Frodo's lap, and took his hand. Frodo smiled and squeezed Sam's in return. Then they walked down the hall and through Bag End's round, green door into the spring sunset. 


	2. Summer Of Bluberry Scones, Sunshine, a...

Summer  
  
A/N: Hey ya. I'd really appereciate if you'd review. You have know idea how much reviews mean to me, and most fanfic writers, for that matter. They are the bluberry scones that keep us going. ^_^ Or...something. *laughs* Enjoy  
chapter two. And to answer your question ????, Frodo's favorite season is autumn. Like me. Because it's when his birthday is, of course! ;) Thanks soooo much for  
your review, ????. *hugsnuggle*  
  
It was the first day of summer. The bright rays of yellow light filtered through the window of Number Three Bagshot Row woke Sam up instantly. He yawned, stretched, and jumped out of bed, his large feet hitting the floor with a "plop". He quickly dressed and ran to the kitchen, where he noticed he was the only one there. The Gaffer and Sam's eldest brothers, Hamson and Halfred, had gone to Michel Delving on an errand, and his sisters were visiting with friends. Just then, he heard a sound, and noticed his mother approaching with a plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Good Morning, sleepy head. You just about slept past Second Breakfast! I thought I was going to have to wake you up myself," Bell Gamgee smiled warmly at her son, the summer sunlight reflected off her golden hair.  
"Good Morning Mum!" Replied Sam, already shoveling down his breakfast. "I'm going to visit Bag End today."  
  
"Why, love? You don't have to go. Your Da isn't working today." Bell gave Sam a look of confusion. "You seen to be spending an awful lot of time there as of late...Those Bagginses are a queer sort..."  
  
"Mum," Sam interrupted, "Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo are the nicest Hobbits in all of the Shire. And Mr. Frodo gets so lonely, with his cousins so far away..."  
  
"Well..." Bell looked thoughtful, "Mr. Bilbo has been nothing but kind to our family since your Da's been working for him...I shouldn't have said anything. That poor lad does need a friend...he can't seem to keep up with the other lads, can he? Always reading those odd books of his. Of course you can go."  
  
"Thank you Mum! I promise I'll be back by supper!" Sam said as he ran out the door, the remains of his breakfast on his shirt.  
"Lads his age. I don't think he even heard a word I said," Bell sighed, shaking her head as she walked away.  
  
***  
  
Once Sam arrived at Bag End, he began to look for Frodo. He found him right away, propped against a tree to the side of the large Hobbit hole. He didn't seem to notice Sam sitting down next to him, and Sam realized he was napping. When gently prodding his arm didn't wake him up, Sam decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Frodo. I came to visit, begging your pardon," Sam said quietly. "Sorry to wake you," he added as Frodo's dark lashes fluttered, and his eyes opened.  
  
"Hullo Sam," Frodo said softly, his voice still husky with sleep. "Tell me, did I sleep through the whole summer?"  
  
Sam laughed. "No Mr. Frodo, it's still morning. Is Mr. Bilbo here?"  
  
"No Sam. He went to town to see some friends...That's all he told me. You know how secretive he is about these things. And yes, I have eaten breakfast, if that's what you're going to ask." Frodo smiled at Sam, who blushed profusely.  
  
"Do you want me to get us some tea? I'll go make some now..." Sam began, but Frodo cut him off.  
  
"Absolutely not Samwise. I will get you some tea. You just wait inside and I'll be right back," Frodo said as they got up to go in. Sam sat down obediently and looked around. All over Bag End were the most interesting things: maps of far away places, magical elvish artifacts and, Sam had heard, but never seen, there were also boxes of jools and gold form Bilbo's adventure, years ago. Sam loved nothing more that to hear the stories of his exploits, but he had decided that that was enough to sustain him, for now.  
  
When Frodo returned, they took their tea in the garden, and enjoyed as well a large plate of scones, made with the first blueberries of summer, that Sam had brought with him from home. His mother always said that Frodo needed to eat more, that he wasn't a proper Hobbit, "just skin and bones". But Sam thought Frodo was beautiful, a thought that barely registered at his young age, but sat at the back of his head as an absolute truth, no matter what anyone said.  
  
Sam and Frodo spent the day talking about everything under the sun, laughing, and telling stories. And, as the day finally wound down, Frodo asked Sam a surprising question.  
  
"Sam...thank you for coming to see me today. I know...I know many people think we Bagginses are quite odd...And... You are always so kind to me..." he spoke his next words quietly, almost inaudibly, "you don't have to be my friend, if you don't want to." Frodo looked down at the ground, and nervously chewed on a fingernail.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam practically yelled, jumping up. "How can you say such a thing! You and Mr. Bilbo are the nicest Hobbits in the whole world. Never say that again." Sam put his tiny, tan hand on Frodo's pale one. "I will always be your friend," he said softly. Frodo just smiled, the biggest grin Sam had ever seen, and they continued to eat and drink in silence until it was time for Sam to go home. 


	3. Fall Of Birthdays, Picnics, and Wizard...

Autumn  
  
Oi! Thank you to the (2) people who have reviewed so far. I appreciate that more than you know! *hugs ???? and shirebound* This chapter is a little longer that the others, because of Gandalf. He just isists on being a big part of everything. *sigh* ;)  
  
It was clearly fall in the Shire. The trees were heavy with leaves of gold, red, and rust, and the air had crispness to it, it smelled of fires and cider being brewed. Frodo had recently left to visit his relatives in Buckland, and Bilbo had gone with him. The day they were to arrive home, Sam was waiting, sitting on the front walk of Bag End with a mug of tea.  
  
Eventually Frodo and Bilbo's cart pulled up, and Sam ran to meet them, knocking his drink all over the ground in the process.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Bilbo! I missed you!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up on the cart to give Frodo a hug.  
  
"Really, lad? I couldn't tell," Bilbo said drolly, but he had a twinkle in his eye. He and Frodo stepped out of the cart, and Sam jumped to the ground with them, grinning.  
  
"It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it Mr. Frodo? And Mr. Bilbo's too?" "Yes Sam. But I don't think we'll do anything too extravagant this year. Frodo is still getting used to living here. I wouldn't want to do anything he didn't want."  
  
Frodo blushed. "Thank you Uncle Bilbo," he whispered gratefully.  
  
"However," Bilbo continued, "I don't see why we couldn't do a little something. How about a picnic? We could go to a lovely spot I know of near Bywater. How does that sound, Frodo?"  
  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed, giving the older Hobbit a hug. "May Sam come too?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Would you like to come, Samwise?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Bilbo, sir! I'd love to. I'll have to ask my Mum though. But I'm sure she'll say yes. Let me just run home and ask her now."  
  
"All right Sam. When you get back, you can have supper with us. Now run along."  
  
Sam scampered away to his house, and Frodo and Bilbo went inside. When he got back they ate their supper. Afterwards, Bilbo went to his study to work. Frodo and Sam walked outside, and decided to take a stroll around Hobbiton. When they came back, it was time for Sam to go home, and for Frodo to go to bed, but both boys were very excited about the next day's picnic.  
  
***  
  
Frodo and Sam both woke up bright and early and met outside after breakfast, while Bilbo gathered their things. Bell, ever the generous cook, had prepared a delicious birthday picnic basket, including an amazing chocolate birthday cake for Frodo and Bilbo. As soon as everything was ready, the three Hobbits got into the cart and set off for Bilbo's picnic spot.  
  
When they arrived, Frodo and Sam were in awe.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo, it's beautiful!" Frodo gasped; taking in the meadow that was covered in fiery fall leaves. Autumn flowers bloomed all around, in shades of golden yellow and orange. And, best of all, there was a clear, blue lake, just deep enough for two Hobbit lads to wade in. While the two younger Hobbits explored, Bilbo set up their picnic: a loaf of freshly baked white bread, two large wedges of sharp cheese, apples, roasted pork and bacon, sweet rolls, butter, and last, but not least, the cake. After putting out three mugs of hot cider, Bilbo called the boys over and they began to eat.  
  
Halfway into their picnic, Frodo stopped eating and was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I think I heard a cart coming this way."  
  
"Nonsense, lad. Nobody besides me knows about this spot, it's nearly impossible to find," Bilbo replied, taking another long sip of cider.  
  
"Well, old friend" spoke a deep voice from behind him. "I would have to disagree with that. Wizards have a way of turning up in places where they are not expected, impossible to find or not." Bilbo turned around slowly.  
  
"Gandalf?" When he saw it was indeed the wizard himself, he embraced him. When they parted, Gandalf spoke to the dumbstruck Baggins. "I believe it is not only your birthday today, Bilbo. Would you care to introduce me to your young companions?" Gandalf gestured towards Frodo and Sam, both of whose mouths were hanging wide open, shocked.  
  
"Ar-Are you really Gandalf the Grey?" Asked Frodo in awe, blue eyes shining.  
  
"Indeed I am. And you must be Frodo Baggins. It is truly a pleasure to meet you." Gandalf held out his hand, and Frodo shook it gingerly. "Bilbo tells me you are a remarkable lad."  
  
"Frodo is my heir, Gandalf. I adopted him after...his parent's accident." Frodo's face visibly darkened at the mention of the tragedy, but he quickly perked up when Bilbo added, "and you are correct in saying he's remarkable." Bilbo squeezed Frodo's shoulder, and Frodo grinned.  
  
"And who might this young one be?" Gandalf glanced Sam's way.  
  
"I'm, I'm...Samwise Gamgee, sir. My gaffer is Mr. Bilbo's gardener." Sam's earlier trepidation towards Gandalf had melted away, replaced with curious awe.  
  
"Sam is...my best friend. I met him when I moved to Bag End."  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you Samwise." Gandalf held out his hand to Sam, who shook it enthusiastically.  
  
For the next few hours, after Bilbo, Sam, and Frodo finished their lunch; Gandalf entertained them with stories of adventure, magic, and to Sam's expressed delight, elves. Before he left, Gandalf went back to his cart and returned with a large, marble box trimmed with golden leaves.  
  
"I know it is not your custom to receive presents on your birthday, Frodo, but I hoped you could make an exception for me." The corners of Gandalf's mouth twitched.  
  
"Of course Gandalf." Frodo took the box from the wizard, and looked at the top.  
  
"It says my name in elvish! Thank you Gandalf. It's beautiful."  
  
Bilbo laughed. "There's more inside. Open it up!"  
  
Frodo opened the box and let out a gasp of shocked awe. Inside was a beautiful silver toy horse roughly the size of Frodo's forearm. It was wearing a handmade leather saddle, and Gandalf told him it was made of mithril, which caused Bilbo to turn an odd shade of white. Also inside was a large pile of elvish books with fine, dark leather covers, embossed with gold.  
  
"I know you can't read the books yet, but maybe your Uncle can read them to you." Gandalf looked at Bilbo, who nodded.  
  
"Thank you Gandalf. This is the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me!" Frodo surprised the old wizard my jumping him in a bear hug, and Gandalf's laughter echoed in the cool autumn air. 


	4. Winter Of Snow, Stories, and Friendshi...

Winter  
  
This is the final chapter! My next story is probably going to be another young Frodo story, about him adjusting to living with Bilbo. So watch for "Blue Eyed Bagginses" coming soon! Unless my muse changes her mind...Hee. Thank you so much for your reviews so far, everyone! *big hugs for Shirebound, ????, and Shire Baggins* And a Very Happy Birthday to Frodo and Bilbo. Love you. ^^  
  
"Goldie! Wake up! It's snowing!" Sam shouted to his youngest sister Marigold, as she groggily opened her eyes to meet the cold winter sunshine. After giving Sam a look that could melt stone, she turned over and promptly went back to sleep. Sam received a similar response from Hamson, Halfred, Daisy, and May, but he was not deterred. After waking up his parents (who were rather grumpy as a result), he received permission to have breakfast by himself and head off to Bag End afterwards. "Poor Mr. Bilbo has no idea what he's getting himself into...two little lads, on a snowy day," Bell thought. "Well," she murmured to herself before she went back to sleep, "at least that's one less child to keep track of." She closed her eyes with a smile, and lay back down next to the snoozing Gaffer.  
  
The snow Sam trudged through on the way to Bag End completely obscured his fuzzy feet, and he amused himself by making tracks all the way from Bagshot Row. When he arrived, he found Frodo and Bilbo in the kitchen. They were putting away the remains of their breakfast, and when Frodo saw Sam his eyes lit up.  
  
"Sam! It's good to see you. We're just finishing breakfast. Do you want to go outside and play in the snow?" Bilbo gave Sam a friendly wave, and joined the two boys at the table.  
  
"Can we go Bilbo?" Frodo looked at his uncle eagerly, who nodded. Frodo and Sam put on their coats and hats; and Bilbo helped Frodo bundle up so he would be extra warm; with a thick woolen scarf and mittens, because the lad caught cold so easily. The two boys waved goodbye to Bilbo and headed out into the bright winter day.  
  
By now, the ground was covered with a thick layer of sparkling snow. Sam grabbed Frodo's hand and led him out into the field, laughing with glee. They both fell backwards into the snow, and began to make snow wizards.  
  
"Look Mr. Frodo, mine's Gandalf!" Sam had traced a large pointy hat on the top of his wizard's head. "That's great Sam!" Frodo said, "but it's missing one thing." Sam watched, as Frodo used twigs to construct the outline of a long pipe. "That's what the real Gandalf would have, if everything Bilbo says about him is true." Sam giggled, and Frodo grinned, his porcelain skin flushed from the cold.  
  
After playing in the snow for hours, Bilbo beckoned the boys inside, and gave them both a large mug of hot cocoa. In between sips, Frodo and Sam told Bilbo about their day.  
  
"We built snow statues, uncle. And we had a snowball fight!" "And," Sam chimed in; "Mr. Frodo made a pipe out of twigs." Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "What's this now?" Frodo blushed. "Oh, it's nothing, I just...Sam made a snow wizard that looked like Gandalf, and I said it wasn't finished, because it needed a pipe..." Bilbo chuckled loudly. "That sounds like Gandalf to me, all right. He always had a fondness for our Old Toby."  
  
As the snow had gotten rather deep, Bilbo and Frodo offered to walk Sam back home. Before it was time for him to go, the boys went to Frodo's bedroom, and Frodo read Sam a story. When it was over, Frodo closed the book and a small white envelope fell out. Sam picked it up, curious.  
  
"What's this Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked looking up from his place on Frodo's lap. "Why don't you open it up and see," Frodo responded, blue eyes twinkling. Sam's tiny tanned hands deftly undid the gold wax seal, and as he looked inside, a smile spread on his chubby face.  
  
"It's the rose, Mr. Frodo...the rose that I gave you in the spring." Frodo ruffled Sam's bouncy curls. "Yes it is Sam. Something so beautiful shouldn't go to waste, just because it makes one silly Hobbit sneeze something awful," he smiled.  
  
"How did you keep it so beautiful?" Sam inquired. "I just put it in the envelope, and let in dry inside a heavy book," Frodo explained. "You can do it to almost any flower."  
  
"There are no flowers in winter," Sam sniffed. "I miss them." He frowned. Frodo tried to cheer him up. "Oh Sam, don't worry. The flowers will all be back in spring, and then you can help your father in the garden again. But now we have all the lovely snow. We can play in it tomorrow too, if you want to..." Frodo trailed off, suddenly shy.  
  
"Of course Mr. Frodo. I'd love too." Frodo smiled, and Sam had visibly brightened at the prospect of another snowy day. But the minutes flew, and soon it was time for Sam to go back to Bagshot Row. As they walked along the snowy path, Bilbo smiled. Sam had been holding Frodo's hand all the way home.  
  
"Seasons may change, Middle Earth may change, but I don't think their friendship will. Those two will be together forever, I should think," Bilbo thought to himself, a smile curling on his lips as soft white wisps fell around the three Hobbits from the darkening winter sky.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
